List of Barney
Barney & the Backyard Gang: #The Backyard Show (August 29, 1988) #Three Wishes (January 27, 1989) #A Day at the Beach (April 6, 1989) #Waiting for Santa (May 1, 1990) #Campfire Sing-Along (June 8, 1990) #Barney Goes to School (August 1, 1990) #Barney in Concert (July 1, 1991) #Rock with Barney (August 1, 1991) Barney & Friends and other Barney videos: #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (August 1, 1992) #Love to Read, with Barney (December 19, 1993) #Barney Live! in New York City (August 3, 1994) #Imagination Island (October 4, 1994) #Barney Safety (April 11, 1995) #Barney Songs (November 7, 1995) #Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996) #Barney's Fun & Games (May 21, 1996) #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (August 6, 1996) #Once Upon a Time (November 5, 1996) #Barney's Sense-Sational Day (January 14, 1997) #Barney's Musical Scrapbook (May 6, 1997) #Camp WannaRunnaRound (July 8, 1997) #Barney's Adventure Bus (September 2, 1997) #Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (September 11, 1997) #Barney's Good Day, Good Night (November 4, 1997) #It's Time for Counting (January 13, 1998) #Barney in Outer Space (March 17, 1998) #Barney's First Adventures (March 28, 1998 - Television; September 1, 1998 - Video) #My Party with Barney (April 10, 1998) #Barney's Big Surprise (May 19, 1998) #Barney's Halloween Party (August 18, 1998 (Original Print), August 17, 1999 (Reprint) and August 19, 2003 (Hit Entertainment) #Sing & Dance with Barney (January 12, 1999) #What a World We Share (March 9, 1999) #Walk Around the Block with Barney (May 4, 1999) #Let's Play School (July 27, 1999) #Barney's Night Before Christmas (September 28, 1999 (Original Print), October 18, 2000 (Reprint) and September 30, 2003 (Hit Entertainment) #More Barney Songs (December 28, 1999) #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (March 21, 2000) #Barney's Super Singing Circus (May 16, 2000) #Come on Over to Barney's House (August 15, 2000) #Be My Valentine Love, Barney (December 26, 2000) #Barney's Musical Castle (March 6, 2001) #Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (May 15, 2001 (Original Print) and September 7, 2004 (Hit Entertainment) #Let's Go to the Zoo (August 28, 2001) #Barney's Pajama Party (October 30, 2001) #You Can Be Anything (February 19, 2002) #Barney's Beach Party (April 30, 2002) #Round and Round We Go (August 27, 2002) #Barney's Christmas Star (October 22, 2002) #Barney Songs from the Park (January 7, 2003) #Read with Me, Dance with Me (April 8, 2003) #Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (August 26, 2003) #Barney's Colorful World (September 14, 2004) #Let's Go to the Farm (March 1, 2005) #The Land of Make-Believe (August 30, 2005) #Can You Sing that Song? (December 13, 2005) #Let's Make Music (September 5, 2006) #Let's Go to the Firehouse (March 13, 2007) #Dino-Mite Birthday (September 11, 2007) #Celebrating Around the World (January 29, 2008) #Barney's Animal ABC's (March 4, 2008) #Hi! I'm Riff! (May 6, 2008) #The Best of Barney (September 9, 2008) #Once Upon a Dino Tale (January 6, 2009) #Barney's Top 20 Countdown (March 10, 2009) #Let's Go on Vacation (May 19, 2009) #Barney's Jungle Friends (September 15, 2009) #Let's Play Outside (May 18, 2010) #A-Counting We Will Go (September 14, 2010) #Best Fairy Tales (November 9, 2010) #I Can Do It! (May 17, 2011) #Big World Adventure (September 13, 2011) #A Very Merry Christmas (October 11, 2011) #I Love My Friends (January 3, 2012) #A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (July 15, 2014) Barney & Friends Episode Videos: # Barney's Birthday (September 2, 1992) # Barney's Best Manners (February 4, 1993) # Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose (May 26, 1993) # Barney's Home Sweet Homes (August 25, 1993) # Let's Pretend with Barney (January 19, 1994) # Barney's Alphabet Zoo (April 27, 1994) # Barney's Families are Special (February 7, 1995) # Making New Friends (August 8, 1995) # Riding in Barney's Car (September 26, 1995) # Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (January 23, 1996) # Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (July 2, 1996) # Barney's Colors & Shapes (March 18, 1997) # Down on Barney's Farm (February 12, 1998) # Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother, She's My Sister (November 3, 1998) # A to Z with Barney (May 8, 2001) # Barney's It's a Happy Day! (June 24, 2003) # It's Nice to Meet You (June 24, 2003) # Barney's Red, Yellow and Blue! (August 5, 2003) # Barney's Numbers! Numbers! (August 5, 2003) # Happy Mad Silly Sad (December 16, 2003) # Movin' and Groovin' (March 9, 2004) # Let's Pretend with Barney (May 11, 2004) # Now I Know My ABCs (July 13, 2004) # Ready, Set, Play! (December 28, 2004) # Just Imagine (May 3, 2005) # Everyone is Special (July 5, 2005) # Shake Your Dino Tail! (May 15, 2007) # Sharing is Caring! (August 11, 2009) # We Love Our Family (November 17, 2009) # Please and Thank You (January 5, 2010) # Egg-Cellent Adventures (March 2, 2010) # Furry Friends (July 27, 2010) # Musical Zoo (January 4, 2011) # Shapes and Colors All Around (February 8, 2011) # 1-2-3 Learn (July 12, 2011) # Clean Up, Clean Up! (March 6, 2012) # Planes, Trains & Cars (May 15, 2012) # All About Opposites (July 10, 2012) # Most Loveable Moments (September 18, 2012) # Let's Go to the Doctor (November 6, 2012) # Let's Go to the Moon (January 8, 2013) # Play with Barney (March 5, 2013) # Dance with Barney (May 21, 2013) # Imagine with Barney (July 9, 2013) # Most Huggable Moments (September 17, 2013) # Perfectly Purple (November 12, 2013) # Story Time with Barney (January 21, 2014) # Happy Birthday, Barney! (April 15, 2014) # This is How I Feel (November 11, 2014) # Tee-Rific Bugs & Animals (March 3, 2015) # It's Showtime with Barney! (June 9, 2015) # Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (October 13, 2015) # Dinos in the Park (February 16, 2016) # Playground Fun! (January 24, 2017) Feature Film: # Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (April 3, 1998) Blockbuster Video: # Play and Learn with Barney (Barney's Best Manners, Good, Clean Fun! and Oh, Brother...She's My Sister) # Barney's Time For School (Barney Let's Play School! and It's Time for Counting) # Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time (Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm and Rock with Barney) # Barney's Favorite Songs (More Barney Songs and Barney's Musical Scrapbook) # Barney's Big Top Fun (Barney's Super Singing Circus and Barney's Exercise Circus) # Barney's Valentine Adventure (Be My Valentine-Love, Barney and Magical Musical Adventure) # Movin' & Groovin' with Barney (Come on over to Barney's House and Dino Dancin' Tunes) # Barney's Learning Round-Up (A to Z with Barney, Parade of Numbers and Howdy Friends) # Barney's Island Safari (Let's Go To The Zoo and Imagination Island) # Barney's Night-Light Stories (Barney's Pajama Party and Good Day, Good Night) # Barney's Summertime Fun (Barney's Beach Party and Barney Camp WannaRunnaRound) # Going Places With Barney (You Can Be Anything! and Walk Around the Block With Barney) # On The Move with Barney (Round and Round We Go and Barney's Adventure Bus) # Barney: Sing-Along Fun! (Barney Songs From the Park and More Barney Songs) Re-releases: # Barney's ABC's & 123's (August 1, 2000) # Barney's Outdoor Fun (May 13, 2003) # Let’s Go to the Beach (February 7, 2006) # Barney's Book Fair (July 14, 2009) # Fun on Wheels (September 22, 2009) # Mother Goose Collection (March 15, 2011) Spanish language videos: # El Castillo Musical de Barney # La Gran Sorpresa de Barney # El Maravilloso Mundo que Compartimos # El Super Circo de Barney # Paseando con Barney por el Vecindario # Es Divertido Transportarse # Buenos Dias, Buenas Noches # Barney en Concierto # La Isla de La Imaginación # Buenos Modales/El Cumpleaños de Barney # Colores y Formas # Más Canciones de Barney # 1-2-3-4 Estaciones # A Contar con Barney # De Paseo con Barney # Haciendo Nuevos Amigos # Una Sorpresa Muy Especial # Juguemos a Compartir/Hogar Dulce Hogar # La Maravillosa Máquina de Juegos # El Show del Talento # Había Una Vez # La Casa de Barney # Usa Tus Sentidos con Barney # Juguemos a la Escuela # El Autobus Mágico de Barney # De la A a la Z # Vamos al Zoológico con Barney # Barney en el Espacio # Diversión en la Granja # La Pijamada de Barney # Diversión y Limpieza # Los Versos Favoritos de Barney # Navidad Mágica con Barney # Esperando a Santa # Una Mágica Aventura Musical # Una Aventura de la Imaginación # Zoológico de Letras/Cantos y Juegos con Mama Gansa # El Desfile de los Numeros/Ejercicio en El Circo # ¡Barney en vivo! En Nueva York # El es mi Hermano, Ella es mi Hermana # Canta y Baila con Barney # La Gran Aventura de Barney # Estrella de Navidad # La Fiesta de Halloween de Barney # Fiesta en la Playa # Árboles Magníficos # Puedes ser lo que tu Quieras! # Aprende con Barney Motricidad # Buenos Modales 2: ¡Invitación a la Diversión! # Muevete al Ritmo de Barney # Imaginemos con Barney # Barney y Su Mundo de Colores # Vamos a La Granja # Lee y Baila Conmigo # Canciones en el Parque # Feliz, Alocando, Enfadado, Triste # Jeguemos a Puedes Cantar Esa Cancion? # Hagamos Musica # Vamos a Contar # El Juego de los Opuestos # El Cumpleanos de Barney # Las Mascotas Hebrew language videos: ﻿(The episode names in parenthesis are the US counterparts) # Let's Imagine with Barney (The Queen of Make-Believe) (October 15, 1997) # Play Safely (Playing it Safe) (October 21, 1997) # Transportation Fun (Going Places) (November 4, 1997) # Sharing and Caring (Caring Means Sharing) (November 11, 1997) # Learn About Shadow (What’s That Shadow) (January 13, 1998) # Help Protect the Earth (Our Earth Our Home) (February 3, 1998) # Rhymes with Mother Goose (Let’s Help, Mother Goose) (March 3, 1998) # Happy Birthday! (Happy Birthday, Barney!) (December 3, 1997) # Family is Love (My Family's Just Right for Me) (December 17, 1997) # Hands Up on the Head (Hop to It!) (December 31, 1997) # Alef Bet (Alphabet Soup!) (February 11, 1998) # Tosha’s Can Be a Friend (Be a Friend) (March 17, 1998) # Buggy Friends (I Just Love Bugs) (April 7, 1998) # What I Want to Be (When I Grow Up) (April 14, 1998) # 5 Senses of Fun (1-2-3-4-5 Senses) (March 31, 1998) # Neighborhood Fun (Hi, Neighbor) (January 6, 1998) # We Are Going Camping (A Camping We Will Go) (May 5, 1998) # Best Manners (A Splash Party Please) (May 13, 1998) # Numbers (Carnival of Numbers) (May 20, 1998) # Colors (The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) (May 20, 1998) # Welcome to Mexico (Hola Mexico) (May 23, 1998) # Friends Are Special (Everyone is Special) (May 26, 1998) # Eating Right with Barney (Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) (June 3, 1998) # Doctor is Fun (Doctor Barney is Here) (June 9, 1998) # Feelings of Fun (Oh, What a Day) (June 26, 1998) # Music is Fun (Practice Makes Music) (June 17, 1998) # Happy Homes (Home Sweet Homes) (July 7, 1998) # Barney Colors and Numbers (August 1, 1998) # Four Seasons of Fun (Four Seasons Day) (September 8, 1998) # Fun At the Farm (Down On Barney’s Farm) (September 15, 1998) # Fun at World of Music (A World of Music) (September 22, 1998) # Count to Ten (Having Tens of Fun!) (October 21, 1998) # Autumn Day (Falling for Autumn) (October 6, 1998) # Fun With Grandparents (Grandparents Are Grand (1993)) (October 10, 1998) # Play with Friends (May I Help You) (October 12, 1998) # Shapes (Red, Blue and Circles Too) (October 16, 1998) # A Goose Friend Mother Goose (Honk Honk Goose On the Loose) (October 23, 1998) # Lots Things I Can Do (I Can Do That) (October 26, 1998) # Grownups Jobs (Grown-Ups for a Day) (October 29, 1998) # Making Art Picture Fun With Barney (Picture This) (November 3, 1998) # Baby Bop’s Birthday (Look at Me I’m 3) (November 7, 1998) # Big Top Fun (The Exercise Circus) (November 11, 1998) # Our Favorite Things with Barney (My Favorite Things) (November 17, 1998) # Dentist is Fun (The Dentist Makes Me Smile) (November 20, 1998) # Being Safe With Barney (Stop, Look and Be Safe/ Fun With Safety) (December 1, 1998) # Let’s Pretend with Barney (An Adventure in Make-Believe) (December 5, 1998) # Fun at Alphabet Zoo (The Alphabet Zoo) (December 8, 1998) # Families Are Special (A Very Special Delivery) (December 11, 1998) # Planting On Very Garden (Shawn and the Beanstalk) (December 14, 1998) # Shoe Fun (If the Shoe Fits) (December 19, 1998) # Our Favorite Rooms (Room for Everyone) (December 22, 1998) # Fire Safety (I Can Be a Firefighter) (January 5, 1999) # Shopping Party Fun (Shopping for a Surprise) (January 12, 1999) # Having Fair Festival (Anyway You Slice it) (January 19, 1999) # A Scavenger Fun (Twice is Nice) (January 26, 1999) # Making New Friends (On the Move) (February 2, 1999) # Fun at Welcome Home (A Welcome Home) (February 9, 1999) # Clean Up, Clean Up (Classical Cleanup) (February 16, 1999) # Taking Care of Pets (Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends) (February 23, 1999) # Fishy Friends (Gone Fishing) (March 2, 1999) # A World of Animals (At Home with Animals) (March 9, 1999) # Rainy Days, Indoor Fun (It’s Raining It’s Pouring) (March 16, 1999) # Jungle Adventure (Camera Safari) (March 23, 1999) # Sailing to Magical Island (Ship, Ahoy!) (September 8, 1999) # Sounds from the Forest (Hoo's in the Forest?) (November 25, 1998) # Collection 1 (September 2, 1998) # Collection 2 (September 2, 1998) # Collection 3 (May 4, 1999) # Collection 4 (May 11, 1999) # Collection 5 (May 18, 1999) # Collection 6 (June 8, 1999) # Go for a Ride in the Car (Are We There Yet?) (April 14, 1999) # BJ’s Hats (Hats Off To BJ) (November 9, 1999) # Flying in a Airplanes (Up We Go) (April 21, 2000) # Al Paruqe Musical Shel Barney (December 30, 2002) # Al Paruqe Musical Shel Barney 2 (March 11, 2003) # Al Paruqe Musical Shel Barney 3 (September 30, 2003) # Al Paruqe Musical Shel Barney 4 (March 9, 2004) # Al Paruqe Musical Shel Barney 5 (October 6, 2004) # Al Paruqe Musical Shel Barney 6 (March 1, 2005) # The Great Collection of Barney 1 (January 17, 2007) # The Great Collection of Barney 2 (January 17, 2007) # The Great Collection of Barney 3 (January 17, 2007) # The Great Collection of Barney 4 (January 17, 2007) # The Great Collection of Barney 5 (January 17, 2007) # The Great Collection of Barney 6 (January 17, 2007)